Omega 3 Character Profiles
=Sin= Profile: Belial Basic Sign Up Name: Berial Nickname: The Hostess Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 125 Appearance: http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/28471805/ Age: Her looks and manner are of a young adult added with the innocence of a child, although the depth of her eyes say other wise. Race: Human (appears human) Special Skill:Unknown Element: Unknown Bio: A judge, and perhaps an old friend to the mysterious referee. Her past and future intentions are unknown. With time all will be seen, and be known. For now she prepares for the tournament. =OmegaX= Original Profile Profile: Subject 667 Basic Sign Up Name: Unknown Nickname(s): Judge Master, The Enigma. Gender: Male Appearance: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v600/Nightmare_SE/Omega/showphoto.jpg Age: Unknown Race: Unknown Special Skill: Invisibility Element: Destruction Bio: An enigmatic man who is a full time judge for this year?s tournament. No one knows what he looks like under his hood although the tournament hostess Berial may know. He seems to have a hidden agenda and a deep hatred for the Emperor, Coresatsuno ?Bass? Siphondel. Updated Profile Basic Sign Up (Code) Name: Scythe Alias: Vladi Zarth Nickname(s): Judge Master, The Enigma, Nightmare, Zarth, The Lord of Destruction. Gender: Male Appearance: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v600/Nightmare_SE/Omega/showphoto.jpg Age: Unknown Race: Human Special Skill: Invisibility Element: Destruction Bio: An enigmatic man who is a full time judge for this year?s tournament. No one knows what he looks like under his hood although the tournament hostess Berial may know. He seems to have a hidden agenda and a deep hatred for the Emperor, Coresatsuno ?Bass? Siphondel. Oddly enough Judge Master guards Belial's Cave, which is believed to be a gateway to Hell, while there a mysterious being communicated with him and Judge Master's identity was revealed, he was Scythe, a warrior from the Human War. Recently it was revealed that he has pretending to be Vladi Zarth, the Lord of Destruction. =banditkid= Profile: Mike Cloud (Dark Resurrection) Name:Mike Cloud Nickname:None Gender:Male Height:6'0 Weight: 175lb Appearance:http://neogurus.net/screenshots/Jing/scree...ng_ep-2_004.jpg Age:16 Race:Human (teen) Special Skill:Invisibilty Element:Fire Bio:a young thief who lives a life of adventure, hearing rumors of a tournament where the best warriors gsther he decided to go and test out his Luck Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: Thief Weapon Type:Scimitar Weapon Name:White Thunder Skills/Magic: ● Fireballs:with the hand thats not holding his weapon he launches small firaballs at his opponet ● Solar Flare: a move where he uses the brightness of fire to blind his opponet for a short time, five secinds max ● Volcanic Punch:with free hand he charges it up with fire energy and punches his opponets with the force of a volcanoe behind the punch ● Fire Blast:a much more powerfull version of the fireballs, requires use of both hands though ● Fire Shield:with free hand puts up a shield that reduces damage a little bit Limit Break:Fire Dragon Battle Sign Up 2* Job Class:Ninja Weapon Type:Katana Weapon Name:Damuscus Sword Skills/Magic: ● Fire Blade:charges up katana with fire energy ● Fire wave:with swift strike can launch a small wave of fire ● Fire Tornado:spins around quickly, after spin mike is confused for a short while,can only be used if sword is charged up ● Fire Sword:produces a fire copy of his blade, the copy is weaker than the orignal and can't use any of the skills that the original has ● Heat Vision:produces fire beams from his eyes Limit Break:Fire hurricane:Much more powerfull version of fire tornado =Drake= Profile: Drake Basic Sign Up Name:Drake Nickname(s)*: none Gender:male Height*:5'8 Weight*: 175 Appearance: http://s93780760.onlinehome.us/enzomatrix.jpg Age: 18 weapon: excalibur Race: dark elf Special Skill:invisibility Element: time Bio*: a powerful man of unknown orgins, who walks the lands. He has one mechanical eye and carries a sword named excalibur. Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: dark knight Weapon Type: 2h sword Weapon Name:excalibur Skills/Magic: ●Divide and Conquer - sword splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. ●Command Line - Sword is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it Limit Break:Rage of Destiny - In dire need Command line and Divide and Conquer can merge into one attack and multiply into as many swords as it desires and attack the opponent on with out user input, exploding on impact. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. Battle Sign Up 2* Job Class:sage Weapon Type:quaterstaff Weapon Name:Flame of Destiny Skills/Magic: ●Time Freeze-freeze time ●Hasten - speed time ●normalize - normalize time ●slow - slow it down ●Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) Limit Break: Daggers from Hell: opponent is locked in time as several daggers crop up all around, vital areas of body (neck, head, heart, down there >.> ect.) and fly at the enemy. (time unfreezes on contact* =Faust/Huggy Bear= Profile: Lin Izan Name: Lin Izan Nickname: Damonen ((demon in German, lol)) Gender: Female Height: 5?3? Weight: 140lbs Appearance: Lin ((not colored yet)) Age: 21 Race: Human (adult) Special Skill: Physical Barrier Element: Darkness Bio: At the age of ten she killed both of her parents, and left to live on her on an abandoned piece of property she had found, planning to get vengeance for what she made herself believe was the ?murder? of her parents. She worked with her fighting skills as well as farming skills, and may come across as a little dull, though she is a deep thinker. She has convinced herself that fighting now will reveal the murderer of her parents, not realizing she has a split personality. She talks with her swords often... Battle Sign Up number 1 Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: 2 handed sword Weapon Name: Der Faust Skills/Magic: ((I always have associated spirits with darkness, so if it doesn?t seem right to you guys I can change it I suppose)) -Muddie Bunnies- this is usually used before she showes any of her other powers. She calles forth small, cute creatures in a non solidifyed form to trow off her opponent. then solidifys them to attack all at one time. -Nebulgia- calls upon the spirits of dead animals, manifesting them in a solid form for a short period of time, and wills them to fight for her -Night fist- calls forth a strong spirit of an animal and infuses her sword with it and the dark forces it brings with it. -Midnight reign- calls forth an absolute darkness to disorientate opponent -Opeth- She implants her sword into the ground, then calls forth animals spiritis into it, to animate her sword in an animal like form. ~Limit Break~ The Calling- This can only be used if she has the help of an animal spirit, and both of her personalities are open. All three merge together to create a shadow around her, making her incredibly hard to see and exceptionally fast. Battle Sign up number 2 Job Class: Thief Weapon Type: Short sword Weapon Name: George Skills/Magic: ((When using an ability that is shape shifting, her eyes remain the same colors as her human eyes)) -Slip Stream- manipulates her body withteh help of aniaml spirits to switch between different animal forms, making it hard to lock onto her -Rabbits Foot- this is a limited ability, and can only be used when the sun is covered completely by dark clouds. She Transforms into a large animal, calls upon the spirit of the same and manifests it and uses it to confuse her opponent. ((Shifting her apperance and using a dark power can only be used at the same time if the sun is shaded over)) -George Ward- Using darkness he sword draws in the light surrounding it, making it hard for her opponent to see -Start up Out bust- This is used as soon as her summoned spirits have dissapated, but there essences are still presence. She draws in the energies left behind to createa solid barrier that can either be used to defend or attack -Zombie Stomp- She summons the spirit of the wolf and maifests it with herslf, then the spirit of the puma into George, but as a result, she is not in controll of herself or her sword for the small amount of time that this works. It is her most limited attack. ~Limit Break~ Hollow ground- Using shadows and George she gathers the light from around to create shadows on the ground that give the illusion that it is falling out from beneath her opponent, simultaneously calling non-solid spirits out from the earth to feint attacks at her opponent. =KairiGurlPaupo= Profile: Alexandra Name:Alexandra Nickname(s): Alex, Alexa. Gender: Female Height:6'0 Weight: 170lb Appearance: http://myspace-116.vo.llnwd.net/00621/61/17/621627116_l.jpg Age:15 Race:Human (teen) Special Skill: White Wind Element: Holy Bio: Much of Alexandra's past is very shady. It is known that she will play guardian through much of the story rather than fighter, she tries to use her specialties for good, but at times it is quite a burden having such a gift, or curse. Alex tries to help everyone through their journey. Battle Sign Up 1 Job Class: Saint Weapon Type: Weapon Name: Rod Skills/Magic: ● Holy Blast ? Launches an energy blast of holy energy ● Light ? Temporarily blinds enemy with light. ● Shift ? Launches a non damage beam of light that pushes opponent away (used for keeping enemy from getting in close range) ● Holy Rod ? Super-charges Rod with Holy element. ● Heaven?s Assault (Holy Rod must be active) ? The Holy Rod?s size increase ten fold, Alexandra then throws the Rod at her enemies, when the Rod makes contact with an enemy or the ground, the Rod will explode like a bomb of Holy energy and then the Rod instantly regenerates itself in Alexandra?s hand. Limit Break: Holy Judgement- Alex's Holy Rod, when fully charged, levitates into the air. A dance, summoning, is done to summon the Rods max power into a full front attack that not only wounds an opponent each time they make movement, but also automatcally makes party members Limit Breaks available for usage. =NeoGenesses= Profile: Nuur Al-Qatar Name: Nuur Al-Qatar Nickname(s)*: Professor Gender: Male Height*: 6?5 Weight*: 245 Appearance: Nuur has aged; he isn?t what he use to be. He?s taller now and is much leaner. He doesn?t where his old clothing; but instead where?s a specially made Qhamis (Arabic clothing.) His eyes have become more settled then before, and his hands are wrinkly because of age. http://www-personal.umich.edu/~kevinpo/art/magechar.jpg http://www-personal.umich.edu/~kevinpo/art/mage.jpg http://www-personal.umich.edu/~kevinpo/art/magefaces2.jpg http://www-personal.umich.edu/~kevinpo/art/magefaces.jpg Age: 37 Race: Human (Adult) Special Skill: Hyper speed Element: Fire Bio*: He became more calm and assertive, his body is still the same; but his mind has altered drastically. He became a scholar and philosopher; passing on his teachings for the past 10 years. After his defeat at the last tournament he was exiled from his country; and now lives on top of a mountain. Nuur has become wiser and more appreciative of life and its bounties. He cherishes every moment of his life, thus giving up his interest in fighting. But, he still has a disconcerting feeling as he tries to forget what he had promised himself. Even though he has heard of the new tournament, doubt and treachery fill his mind. As he contemplated over it; he succumbed to his yearning for travel. He walked as an old man would, slowly, to the port??Being a spectator will be far more enjoyable this time? He grinned as his face wrinkled up showing signs of aging. =Bass= Albel Nox Profile: Albel Nox Basic Sign Up Name: Albel Nox Nickname(s)*: Albel the Wicked Gender: Male Height*: ? Weight*: ? Appearance: http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y30/Shori_Hikaru/AlbelNox.jpg Age: ? Race: Dark Elf Special Skill: Eternal Damnation Element: Non-Elemental Bio*: Albel Nox is a knight of Bass's, entering the tournament for reasons unknown. Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: Samurai Weapon Type: Katana Weapon Name: Dragon Seal Skills/Magic: ●Sword of the Dragon- The strength of a dragon fills Albel's body as he delivers a destructive blow, the spirit of a dragon guiding his movements. ●Windmill- Albel twirls his blade in a windmill-like motion at amazing speeds as it reflects projectile attacks. ●Sword Rain- A rapid stabbing attack that can turn an enemy into swiss cheese. ●Tempest- Albels leaps and flips multiple times in the air, slashing in a verticle manner multiple times. ●Demon Fang- Albel slashes, sending a large shockwave of energy towards the targetted enemy. Limit Break: Shadow Unison- Albel's shadow takes form to perform a unison attack, then returns to normal. Battle Sign Up 2* Job Class: Thief Weapon Type: Dagger Weapon Name: Demon Claw Skills/Magic: ●Haste- Albel's speed increases, allowing him to evade and strike faster and more efficiently. ●Lucky Seven- Albel throws seven shurikens at a target or targets. ●Flash Step- Albel dissapears and appears at another point in the area. ●Spirit Guide- Albel controls shurikens he throws. ●Mimic- Albel gains the ability to use an ability of his enemy- once he uses it, he can't use it again until he uses this ability again. He can only copy one ability at a time. Limit Break: Shikigami- Albel throws a lock-on shuriken that grows in size as it flies towards its target and slices them multiple times. ((I'll post Bass's info later, I'm being kicked off.)) Emperor Bass Profile: Coresatsuno Siphondel Basic Sign Up Name: Coresatsuno Bass Siphondel Nickname(s)*: The Black Shadow, Shadow Emperor, Hellmasker Gender: Male Height*: Weight*: Appearance: >Samurai Form: http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y30/Shori_Hikaru/Madness_snow___by_heise.jpg >Hell Knight Form: http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y30/Shori_Hikaru/Hangma_War___Raenef_the_Fourth_by_JenUnknown7.jpg Age: 32 Race: Demon Special Skill: Ultimate Barrier Element: Darkness Bio*: After gaining the sword from the Chronicals of the Sword tournament, Bass slowly came into power over the universe. Little did many know, his control would soon mean the end of the human race. He took in a student, Albel Nox, and taught him many special techniques. Albel was told to win the tournament at all costs, even at the expence of the audience. Bass plots at his base for the final strike. Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: Samurai Weapon Type: Katana Weapon Name: Steel Cry Skills/Magic: ● Grim Bonds: Pure dark energy surrouns the target. They can break free if they sacrifice some of their vitality- otherwise, they cannot move. ● Dark Step: Bass dissapears and appears elsewhere. He gets a second opportunity to strike. ● Soul Eater: Bass places his hand on the target and starts to absorb their vitality. ● Dark Bushido: Bass's blade glows with a dark aura, boosting his strength even more. ● Counter: Bass blocks an attack and reverses it on the one who used it. Limit Break: Dark Angel. Wings of darkness sprout out of Bass's back, allowing him to fly, increase his strength even more, and attack from areas unable to be attacked from. Battle Sign Up 2* Job Class: Hell Knight Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword Weapon Name: X-Calibur [ Dragovian Sword (Cursed)] Skills/Magic: ● Dark Eruption: Bass slams his blade into the ground, causing geysers of darkness to erupt from the ground ● Spirit Break: If Bass gets hit with an attack, he disperses into smoke and rematerializes elsewhere. ● Rain of Darkness: Dark stars rain from the sky and impale the surrounding area. ● Army of Darkness: The soldiers that have been destroyed in the past come back to aid Bass in the fight. ● Lock-On: Bass concentrates his energy on one target, And erupts dark energy within them. If they survive, they have taken a great amount of damage. Limit Break: Final Darkness: The surroundings become a wasteland of desolation, with only Bass and his targets living. The area erupts with darkness, dealing massive damage to all but Bass. Bass absorbs the blood spilt and gains back life lost, then releases a seemingly infinite amount of dark energy. Those lost in battle return under Bass's command, and their element is changed to darkness- their class Undead. This attack can't be countered. =DemonSlayer= Profile: Raizen Toshira Basic Sign Up Name: Raizen Toshira (From Omega II) Nickname(s): Jade Enigma Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Appearance: http://cyberpsychos.netonecom.net/Cels/CCS/YueSW.jpg http://cyberpsychos.netonecom.net/Cels/CCS/YueBowM.jpg http://www.mindeclipse.com/cels/pics/CCS16bg.jpg http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Pagoda/2815/yue.jpg http://www.geocities.com/dark_casablanca/yue36.jpg http://img385.imageshack.us/img385/931/28120523550vv.jpg http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/1043/28120523547rm.jpg Age: ??? Race: Undead Special Skill: Hyper Speed Element: Wind Bio*: Half of the last Tournament's winning team. Raizen was killed by his partner shortly after they won, being revived he has one goal left now - to win tis tournament and obtain the Armor of Legacy which he's heard so much about and destroy Bass Siphondel. Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: Ninja Weapon Type: Two Swords Weapon Name: Talion and Talon Skills/Magic: ? Iron Cutting Wave: The Ability to manipulate the air around him into an invisible object with the density of a Diamon, Raizen can use this technique to turn his fist into an Iron gauntlet and obliterate his opponent, or use it as a ranged attack which covers alot of ground, under extreme conditions he may use it one his entire body to defend against an attack. ? Complete Hypnotism AKA Genshou Mugen: If the opponent sees Raizen draw his swords, or at any time during battle glances at his eyes, they will be subdued to his hypnotism skills until he decides to release it. This technique can continue for years or until Raizen changes his mind. Raizen will be able to make any illusion he wishes, come true, this is favorite move, and one of his most dangerous.. ? Zangeki: Raizen's swords can extend to any extent he wishes at an amazing speed. For ironic purposes he usually combined this technique with a phrase he loves to say - "Shoot 'em dead Talion and Talon", due to it's bullet like speed. ? Reverse Reality: When using this move, Raizen switches positions with any person in the arena which he wills. ? Materialization: Each time Raizen swings the blade of one of his Swords, invisible threads of his sword's energies cling to whatever was struck, at his will Raizen can turn these threads into anything he wants. Limit Break: Kita Kaze Nakigoe, Soba Nanpou Warai. Sono Tenrai Kaze Mune Shouri Tai Mai Teki Gotoku Za Higashi Ken Sono Nishi Gattai Tame Shou Bantan Ada Motte Tsuyoi Ichijin, Kinai Sono Kyuuten Gekitotsu Tai Hantaisha! Purotekuto Touhou! (North Wind cries while the South laughs. The Divine Wind will prevail against my enemy as the East and the West unite to destroy their foes with a mighty gust of Wind while the Heavens clash against opponents! Protect me! ) Talon dissapears and the feathers on the hilt solidify and become armor, green armor. Raizen fuses with the Wind to make himself faster, since Wind is everywhere, so is he. The Guard of Talon becomes Wings which attach to Raizen's back. The blade adds to Talion and makes it longer and bigger, faster and more powerful. Whatever direction Raizen swings the blade in explodes. In this mode Raizen is able to control the Wind, he can only access this mode if he says the aforementioned incantation. Battle Sign Up 2* Job Class: Samurai Weapon Type: Great Katana Weapon Name: Windam Skills/Magic: ? Raizen has the ability to create a vacuum around his blade, making it invisible to the eyes of others. When swung this Vacuum may propel forward on will to strike the opponent, or be used as a regular attack as a real sword would. ? Marikodos (Chaos Rain): This art creates thousands of tiny blades to fall from the sky. The blades are so small they could be mistaken for rainfall and often a target is attacked before he realizes it. The area of effect is relatively small, but once inside that area it is near impossible to deflect due to the sheer amount of blades which descend. ? Tatsugaze (Dragon Gale) By drawing in the air with the index finger of his right hand to write an unknown Kanji, energy begans to emit from Raizen, moving about in a smoke-like manner.. In a sudden blast of Hurricane winds, traces of golden and silver dragons can be seen dancing and soaring through the channel. It has a wide area of effect and has a high chance to hit, and because of its strength it will drain a fair amount of energy to cast. This is an attack that is meant to blow a target away or simply clear and area of debris. Incantation (full version): "Spirits of the wind of the northern sky The glare of a dragon's serpent eye I summon you both to unite the winds To excel the power that I give in. Cry of the wolf, howl of the night Sing the notes to the flowers height Use them together in this fight To clear a path of unclear sight Hear the legends of an untold tale Fear the blast of the Dragon Gale! Hadou: Tatsugaze (Dragon Gale)" ? Unlimited Blade Works (Mugen no Kensei) Treated like a special skill, but to be accurate, it's a thaumaturgy (Reality Marble). In this Reality Marble, the substances needed to form all swords are present. Just by looking at the original, easy replication is possible, this is the same for Armor. A weapon replicated once is recorded in the barrier and can be made without activating the Reality Marble using tracing thaumaturgy. Against a normal opponent, it's only an ability that's somewhat troublesome. Due to the fact that Raizen defeated Gilgamesh himself, the Legendary Sword that "sliced the world", Ea, may be inside of this Reality Marble. Raizen possesses a limitless number of special skills which comes from either tracing a special skill on his own or his Reality Marble, "Unlimited Blade Works", a pocket universe that creates an unlimited source of legendary weapons. When needed, Raizen can summon this alternate universe onto the field and utilize it's unlimited mass of weaponry onto his foes. Raizen's foes, however, can not even touch these weapons as their hands seem to go right through them. Raizen can utilize the ultimate form of Tracing/copy Materializing, which allows him to create an exact copy of anything that he has seen. However, not just objects are copied, the skills and memories of those whom once possessed the object are Traced as well. This allows Raizen to be automatically skilled with anything he Traces. Incantation to summon the alternate dimension: "I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, "Unlimited Blade Works" http://img430.imageshack.us/img430/2990/archertest22un.gif http://img364.imageshack.us/img364/7130/kessen88fw.jpg ? Shyunpa A high level technique requiring a large amount of Spiritual Pressure, Shunkou is an ultra-high-speed movement, and seems almost like a "Teleport" between one place and another. Due to Raizen's already high speed, Raizen can use this move many times without tiring the slightest, but prefers to lower his speed to that of his opponent to enjoy the battle more. Shunkou is the final stage of Shyunpa where the users body is filled entirely with the energies of Flash, this strains the body tremendously but gives him a speed and power boost comparable to that of a transformation. Limit Break: Mirror Force: This technique absorbs the attack or Limit break of the opponent and sends it back at him or her stronger than before since it is now infused with some of Raizen's energies, Raizen can use the absorbed attack twice before it dissapears for good, and he must use it atleast once as soon as he gets it. Edit 5-21-06: Detailed Shyunpa more. =Karu Takahashi= Profile: Karu Takahashi Basic Sign Up Name: Karu Takahashi Nickname: KT Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 190 lbs Appearance: Here Age: 16 Race: Human (teen) Special Skill: Holy Guard Element: Darkness Bio: A man with little known background information. He spends most of his time searching for stronger opponents to fight. Battle Sign Up 1 Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Zweihander Weapon Name: Hellkeeper Skills/Magic: ● Darkness - Engulfs an enemy/enemies in Darkness ● Black Chaos - Dark energy flares around and weakens all opponents ● Dark Hellstorm - Dark energy rises from the ground, weakening all opponents and enhancing the power of the next dark attack. ● Dark Banishing - A powerful sword attack where the opponent is slashed many times ● Chaos Barrier - An intense wall of darkness surrounds Himself and His opponent, barring any chance of escape Limit Break: Total Annihilation - Black pillars of light fall from the sky, surrounding all opponents. Dark energy blasts into their bodies and tears them up from the inside. The pillars subside and He appears in front of His enemies from a black portal. He then proceeds to stab and slice His enemies many, many times. =Ripper/Shadow Essence= Profile: Porto Name: Porto Gender: Male Appearance:http://images.quizilla.com/C/ChibiCosmos/1...46504_Ninja.jpg Height: 6' 3' Weight: 190 lbs. Age: 16 Race: Human (Teen) Special Skill: Invisibility Element: Shadow Bio: After he lost the tournament, Porto became a test subject for a special cryogenic(sp?) sleep. When he woke up, he found that he had new abilities. He also had not aged at all. A month before the tournament, he trained to become a mage. Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: Ninja Weapon Type: 2 swords Weapon Name: The Alchemist's Swords Skills/Magic: ●Delay Bomb: Throws a bomb that will latch unto the opponent within contact but will not explode until Porto commands it. If the character has the same element as Porto's, the bomb will track the enemy. ●Shadow Veil: Creates a protective shield that can be used at anytime. It gets stronger in dark areas. When something hits this, its direction becomes reversed. ●Self-Torture: Porto creates an aura that allows him to gain the strength of a hit Then he can use this power against the opponent. Can only be used thrice, and the power of the move goes away when Porto gets hit. ●Shadow Figment: Can make clones of himself, blah blah blah. Also can clone his weapon. When he swings his swords around, an illusion is created where multiple swords seem to be following the main swords. The multiple swords can be used foe multiple hits... ●Sensory Beam: Porto can shoot a laser beam(lol) from his eyes that, when it hits an opponent, can give him that character's element only for the battle. He, his swords, and his clones are affected by this move. Limit Break: Shadow Armor: Creates a Shadow Armor that gives him access to extra abilities, hurts to touch making physical attacks painful. Blood Rain*: Clouds let down acid-like rain at the opponent. This stuns and hurts the opponent. The Shadow Treatment*:Creates a blast of Shadow Flame all over area. Porto can move the shadow flame. Sensory Blast*: A shadow beam that comes from his hands. When combined with the sensory beam, the element that has advantage over his element is fired. If Porto has a non-elemental element, a non-elemental beam is fired. *Can only be used when Shadow Armor is on Battle Sign Up 2* Job Class: Sage Weapon Type: Bo Staff Weapon Name:The Alchemist's Staff Skills/Magic: ●Shadow Absoption: Some sort of land mines are placed around Porto. If a person steps on it, they lose their energy and it is given to Porto. ●Dark Eruption: An eruption of Shadow Energy rises under the opponent, grabbing the opponent high up in the air and dropping them down. No damage is caused, but the character can't move his body during the attack. ●Black X: A X is put on the field. If an enemy steps on it, they lose one ability. The only way for their ability to return is if they use two more abilities. The X can let out a beam that shoots stright up which can negate an attack on Porto's call, including a limit break. ●Shadow Whip: A long beam that shoots from the staff. Stuns the opponent. ●Alchemix: Porto can change an energy attack into a elemental healing potion(in a bottle). He can use it to heal himself(or an ally), or use it as an attack by throwing it on an opponent. (elemental damage is caused depending on what he absorbs. Limit Break: Weapons of Hell: Porto raises hellish(and stronger) versions of everyone's weapons. The weapons float around him and he can use them to attack along with his own weapon.